


A Velveteen Christmas

by SophieHatter



Series: Little Star [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Merry Ficmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: A schmaltzy Christmas with the Velveteen Rabbit family.It’s really just an excuse for a whole bunch of tooth rotting Christmas fluff to make up for all the angst in Conception Weekend.Merry Christmas, dear fans!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts), [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/gifts).



> A Merry Ficmas to xbleeple!
> 
> Thank you for being a great fandom friend and for requesting this special Christmas prompt (and for letting me adapt it to be our Little Star family’s first Christmas):
> 
> **”It's the baby's first Christmas, we have to!”**
> 
> Also, given with much love to AgentKalGibbs, who started this whole AU off with a prompt and has been a faithful cheerleader all the way, even when I hurt our precious Sam and Jack. *mwah*

“Not the cabin,” Jack said. “Maybe for New Year’s.”

Sam paused in her carrot slicing, “Why not the cabin for Christmas?”

“Mark and Beth aren’t going to want to drive all the way up there, in the snow, with two of these,” he nodded at Ellie, whose hair he was drying, fresh from the bath.

“I thought that they might fly up.” She resumed slicing, tossing the carrots into a bowl and pulled a handful of beans from the colander.

Jack thought about that, “It’s going to be a long drive in heavy snow, no matter where they fly in to. At least an hour and a half.”

“Bean!” Ellie asked, holding out her hand to Sam. Jack quickly finished her hair and then released her and the two year old walked over to Sam with her hand held up.

Sam handed her a green bean. “Thank you,” She prompted.

“Dank you,” Ellie repeated and wandered back to Jack, leaning against his knee while she munched.

Sam returned to slicing and thinking. “I just feel like it’s too soon to ask them to come here, to dad’s.”

“What does Beth think?” Jack wondered. They’d chatted a bit on the phone and Jack had quickly picked up that Beth was the organiser in Sam’s brother’s household. “It’s her who will be making the arrangements, wrangling the kids and all that.” As he talked, he smoothed his hand over Ellie’s still damp hair.

Sam leaned in to the counter while she considered that. “Good point. They could fly up and then use dad’s car. There’s room for them here, the boys are comfortable in the house.”

“Maybe it won’t be as hard for them as you think.”

“It’ll be hard on Mark.”

Gently, Jack told her, “It’ll be hard on him wherever you are for Christmas. The first one always is.”

“Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year’s,” Sam sighed. “I hadn’t realised how relentless the holiday season is.”

Jack scooped up Ellie and made his way over to Sam, sliding an arm around her waist as she turned into him. “We’ll get through it,” he told her and met her lips gently.

As they kissed, Ellie bounced against his arm, chanting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Both adults leaned in and kissed Ellie on opposite cheeks, smooshing her between them. The little girl giggled and squirmed and then pushed her half chewed green bean into Sam’s cheek.

“Oh, thanks Ellie,” Sam laughed, taking the bean and wiping her cheek. Sam tossed the vegetable remnant in the rubbish and turned back to Jack.

“Bean!”

Jack grinned indulgently and Sam handed Ellie another bean. The blonde bean eater squirmed to get down, so Jack let her, then took Sam’s hand, winding his fingers with hers. “Let’s go up to the cabin for your birthday and we can stay through New Year’s. I don’t start at the Academy until January 15th.”

Tears were brimming just under the surface and Sam tried to look away and quell them, for Ellie’s sake if not Jack’s.

“C’mere,” and Jack tugged her in close, wrapping his arms around her. She pressed her forehead into his neck and tried to breathe through the tears, hands clinging to his waist. “It’s ok to miss him,” he told her, probably for the hundredth time.

“I know.” Sam’s voice was muffled in his neck, “But I’ll stop crying eventually, right?”

“The tears will stop when you’re ready. Whenever that is.”

Soaking up his comfort, Sam hid in Jack’s arms for a little bit longer. When she raised her head, he loosened the embrace and she kissed him softly one more time. “Don’t know what I’d do without you, Jack O’Neill.”

“Save the world, probably, Bright Star,” he smiled. “Love you.” Jack caressed her cheek, “Want me to finish dinner?”

“I’ve got it,” She assured him. “Could you set the table with Ellie?”

“On it,” he replied, calling for Ellie as he gathered up cutlery and plates.

_Two months_ , Sam mused as she finished prepping the vegetables. Two months that felt like forever. Jack had stepped into their family and their routine like they had been keeping a space for him and he already knew all the moves. Well, in fairness, there had been some bumps and false starts, but the make up sex was pretty darn good.

Jack smoothly helped Ellie to set the table, like he’d been a parent for years. He’d brought a vitality back to Sam’s life that had been missing since her dad announced that he had cancer. And there was an energy he shared with Ellie, and gleefully poured into her, that had given Sam much needed respite.

Without question he was there to shore her up, and she’d needed a lot of that, but he was careful not to overstep either. More the opposite. She was still having to affirm to him that he was in, all the way in, and that meant that he was always included in whatever was going on in their little family of three and in their wider family circle.

There’d been the question of Thanksgiving, which Sam had thought ridiculous at the time. Of course he was included in the invitation to Beth and Mark’s house. And no, they didn’t do it out of charity. Ok, yes, they were still getting used to the idea that Jack was Ellie’s actual father, but really, after losing Jacob, gaining Jack was a welcome distraction. Sam thought it was hellishly overblown, but then she’d realised that, unless he’d been able to spend it with her, Jack’s last ten Thanksgivings were meals served in a military mess.

Re-entry was hard for him, just as it was for many service members returning home to family life. Sam had to keep reminding herself that the on-a-visit Jack wasn’t all the Jack there was. She’d been seeing a grief counsellor and she was close to getting Jack to do some therapy of his own. Anything to help him deal with the nightmares and the black moods and self-loathing that bubbled up when he was low. Ellie helped, though, Sam observed with a smile. He loved her more than anything and their little girl did a pretty good job of lightening his heart.

Even with everything else that had happened, Sam had one huge thing to be thankful for, this year.

“Food’s up!”

 

* * *

 

Sam kissed Ellie goodnight in the bedroom Jack had decorated for her. She stood for a moment in the doorway wondering where Ellie’s cousins would sleep if they stayed here for Christmas. There’d be room, if they moved the furniture around or maybe one of the boys could sleep in with Beth and Mark.

With a weary thought, Sam realised she should do something about putting her dad’s things away if Mark and Beth were going to sleep in his room. Heavens knew Sam wasn’t ready to sleep in there with the way it was now.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jack looked up from washing the dishes and his smile faded into concern. “Everything ok?”

Sam grabbed a tea towel and came to stand beside him, drying up. “I was just thinking that I should deal with some of the things in Dad’s room before Mark and Beth use it, if they’re coming for Christmas.”

“Which room did they use when they stayed here last time?”

“Dad’s. It’s just, then we were all just in coping mode and we didn’t really notice. And the few times Mark’s been up since, he stayed in Ellie’s room.”

“Which is now Ellie’s room,” Jack agreed, seeing the problem. Pulling the plug from the drain, he let the water disappear, reaching around Sam for another tea towel and taking a plate from the rack. “Ok. Possible alternatives, if you want to hear them?”

Sam nodded, hoping for a life line.

“We wait to put your house on the market - or maybe get a long contract - and have Christmas there, in Arizona. Or, we buy a house here. I shouldn’t have problems getting a loan, and we can pay it back when your place sells and when your dad’s estate gets settled. Or we could keep the mortgage.”

Sam considered both options carefully and Jack waited her out. They’d finished drying everything before she spoke again. “I’m going to have to deal with dad’s things sooner or later, even if we take one of those options.”

“True,” Jack agreed, “But when you’re ready for it. Either option gives you time, at least into the New Year.”

“When both of us go back to work. I’d rather have most of it sorted by then. And if Mark and Beth do come here for Christmas, they can take the things of Dad’s that they want.” She sighed and realised that she’d made up her mind. “I should get the estate settled by then, too. If we need to see the lawyers, that would be a good time for it.”

“Well, why don’t you rent out your house in Arizona until you’re ready to sell it?” Jack suggested, taking the tea towel from her and hanging it up.

“I was thinking about that. Why don’t we drive down to San Diego for Thanksgiving and come back via Arizona? I can pack up the things we need straight away and then we get movers to do the rest. I really don’t care to do it myself.”

That made Jack chuckle. “We’re both spoiled by military movers. Oh,” he stopped to think. “I changed my residence to your place. If I’m being redeployed here ...”

“Ah, good idea. See if you can swing it.” Sam placed her hands on Jack’s hips and drew him close. He willingly nestled his hips into hers. She was suddenly aware that it had been just a few months since she had invited him to list her place as his residence and, at the time, it had been a very big deal.

“Are you happy, Jack?” She needed to be sure that they weren’t rushing things just because.

“Yeah,” he replied, and Sam could see him trying to figure out where her sudden insecurity had come from. “I’m very happy, Sam. I’ve got you and Ellie and that’s all I need.” Jack leaned in towards her mouth.

“No, I mean,” Sam placed a hand in the centre of Jack’s chest and moved him back. “I mean, you’ve just chosen everything that was already happening in my life and I need to know you are doing things that you want to do. Your new job, where you live, whether I go back to work ...” She sucked on her bottom lip, barely able to cope with the thought that Jack might be unhappy in six months and leave her.

“Sam,” he breathed out slowly, and she felt him lean back as he thought. “I have spent most of my life going wherever I’m sent. Home isn’t a place for me, it’s who I’m with, who makes me happy. And looking back at the past ten years I realise that you’ve been that person.”

Brushing his hands over Sam’s sides, Jack settled them in the small of her back. “Do you remember when I said you were my North Star?” When Sam nodded, he went on, “Well, where you go, I’ll follow.”

“But what about what you want?”

“I know what I want, Sam, I want you. I want Ellie. If someone needs to stay home with Ellie, then I’ll retire. If moving somewhere else is what you need, then we’ll go. I have done my adventuring, sowed my wild oats. Now I want peace and security and to be with people I love.” Jack pressed his forehead to Sam’s, “I’m a boring old man who just wants to come home to you.”

When Sam nodded wordlessly, he pressed his lips to hers, comforting her. “I’ve spent too much of my life being unhappy and alone. Before I realised how I felt about you, before Ellie was born, I didn’t care that much if I didn’t come back from a mission. Now,” Jack fell silent for a moment, swallowing, “I’m 51. I want to live, for you, for Ellie. I don’t know how long I’ve got, but I’m going to be with you for all the time I have left. I promise.”

“Jack,” Sam’s voice broke and he kissed her again, just so he didn’t have to hear her sadness. Her fingers slid into his hair and she gripped him tightly, pulling him close. “Take me to bed, please.”

“My Bright Star,” He whispered, taking her hand and reaching to turn off the kitchen lights.

Guiding them upstairs, Jack closed the door to their bedroom and slowly undressed Sam, laying gentle kisses wherever he could. He urged her into bed, stripped and followed, wrapping his body around her, exchanging touches and kisses and whispers of love until they were both ready.

Lying over her, he brought Sam to climax once and then joined her the second time, finishing with his body over her like a blanket, until she slept. Sliding down beside her, he made sure to weigh her down with his leg and arm and then sought his own dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

“These’ll be from me,” Jack wheedled, holding up three tiny Colorado Avalanche jerseys. “C’mon, it’ll be a super cute picture and I already told Mark that I want to take them all skating.”

Sam sighed, shaking her head, “You can’t buy them everything in the store.”

“I’m not,” Jack protested, “I’m only buying skates for Ellie. We can rent them for the boys.”

“Why not rent them for Ellie, too?” Sam had given up debating whether their two year old would be able to skate or not. “She’s not going to get a lot of wear out of them.”

“She will,” Jack assured her, “We’re three minutes from the rink here, and we’ll be at the cabin for two weeks with the pond.”

Sam gazed at him fondly. “You’re dying to get her up there, aren’t you?”

“Both of you,” Jack murmured, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her slowly. He discreetly dropped the jerseys in the cart before he pulled away. “I’ve been wanting to get you up there forever.”

A little tremor of regret twisted in Sam’s stomach for all the years they had let their hopes and dreams pass them by. Jack caught the look and kissed her forehead. “And now we’re going and I couldn’t be happier. I’ve got no regrets, Sam.”

She bumped her shoulder into his. “Good, cause I can’t seem to leave mine behind.” Sam’s smile was self effacing, they both knew she was struggling more with the tumultuous events of the past year.

Jack began pushing the cart, turning towards the toy aisle. “That’s good, though, don’t you think?”

Sam raised an eyebrow as she kept pace beside him.

“Just, I mean,” he stumbled over his thoughts for a moment, “I’m really looking forward to Christmas. With you and with Ellie. I know it’s not her first, but it’s our first together and I would hate to take it for granted.”

Sam stopped, forcing Jack to pause the cart to maintain eye contact. “Yeah,” she finally acknowledged, fingertips brushing his cheek. Then she smiled. “Our first Christmas together,” she mused, turning to walk again. “You know, it’ll probably be the first one that she remembers.”

“So, any reason why I shouldn’t spoil her rotten, then?” Jack made a few quick paces to catch up. Sam rolled her eyes at him. “Aww, c’mon. Her first proper Christmas, we have to!”

With a laugh, Sam made her way further down the aisle.

“Oh, I’m going to spoil both my girls rotten,” Jack promised under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Spoiling both his girls rotten included, in Jack’s mind, a house fully decked out in lights and decorations, inside and out. When he was finally done, Sam stood with him in the other side of the street, Ellie cuddled in her arms, while Jack held the remote up for the little girl to press.

“Three, two, one - lights!” They all chanted together, with Ellie squealing in excitement as their home, once Jacob’s, lit up with multi coloured chasing lights, silver icicles, light wrapped trees and a row of candy canes brightly outlining the driveway.

“Oooooh,” Ellie cooed, “Pretty!”

“Very,” Sam agreed and kissed Jack on the cheek. “Nice work.”

“One more thing,” Jack told her and pressed another button on the remote. Over the porch steps, three stars suddenly lit up.

“Jack,” Sam murmured, her throat tightening, turning to meet his eyes.

“So we’ll always know the way home,” he told her. “Our North Star.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beth, Mark, Isaac and Max flew into Colorado Springs three days before Christmas. Max, old enough to remember promises, tackled Jack around the knees as soon as he got to the house.

“Let’s go skating, Uncle Jack!”

Jack let Sam take Ellie before grabbing Max around the waist and tipping him upside down. “Now how are we going to skate if there’s no snow?” Jack teased.

“There is snow!” The five year old protested. “I saw it outside!”

“Really?” Jack feigned surprise, righting Max in his arms and walking to the front door. “Well, look at that. You know what snow is good for?”

“What?” Asked Max, besotted with his new uncle.

“To throw little Maxes in!” Jack declared, pulling open the storm door and charging outside to toss a giggling Max in the pristine, foot deep snow of the front yard.

Beth and Mark, who had watched this performance pass them by while still in the entryway, laughed.

“Lucky we put his mittens and hat on before getting out of the car,” Beth remarked, a sleepy Isaac tucked into her shoulder, watching them through half lidded eyes.

“I’d be more worried about Jack freezing out there than Max. He’s fastidious with Ellie.”

At the sound of her name, Ellie squirmed. “Jack, Jack! Snow!”

“Alright,” Sam acquiesced, wrestling Ellie into her snowsuit, mittens and hat, “Even if you’ll want to be back inside in five minutes. Be right back,” Sam told Beth and Mark before walking Ellie outside and handing Jack his coat and mittens. She knocked the snow from her shoes before coming back inside.

“She still calls him Jack?” Beth asked as Sam picked up her bag so Beth could continue holding Isaac and they followed Mark through the house and up the stairs.

“And sometimes Daddy. It depends on which way the wind is blowing.”

“Jack doesn’t mind?” Beth wondered.

“No. She’s got about forty words and two of them are ‘Jack’ and ‘Daddy’. I only get ‘Mommy’. He’s thrilled.”

 

* * *

 

Max got his wish the next day when Jack took all three kids to the rink, leaving the other adults (the real adults, according to Sam) time to visit Jacob’s lawyer. By the time the grown ups were done with the boring stuff, Jack had the kids around the kitchen table, bouncing in place as he served up hot chocolate.

“I’ll do it!” Isaac declared, reaching for the can of whipped cream. Sam paused to watch as Jack steadied the nozzle over the small mug of hot chocolate and Isaac struggled to apply enough pressure. With a little help, the creamy froth erupted from the tip and Isaac squealed with pleasure, making Mark wince.

Sam gently tugged on her brother’s elbow, “C’mon, Jack’ll keep them busy for a while, we can hide in the sitting room.”

“He really doesn’t mind, does he?” Mark observed just before Sam paused, looking back at the kitchen table.

“One marshmallow at a time Ellie, Max.” She narrowed her eyes in mock admonishment as the cousins giggled around their chipmunk cheeks, bulging with stashed mini marshmallows.

Jack waved the adults away. “We’re doing hot chocolate right in here. Go be boring in the sitting room.”

Mark continued on as Sam poked her tongue out at Jack before turning to follow. Beth was already comfortable in one of the sitting room armchairs, feet propped up, reviewing the papers from the lawyer. She took the mug of hot chocolate that Mark handed to her with quiet thanks.

“Jack surprises you?” Sam asked Mark. Beth raised her eyes from her open book, watching the siblings.

“Well, yeah, Sam. You don’t really think of Black Ops guys as being particularly good with kids. Not saying they couldn’t be, just ...”

“He’s not what you expected,” Sam finished for her brother.

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure what to expect. It was all a bit out of the blue, Jack appearing in your life and being Ellie’s father, to boot.” Mark shrugged, “I have to admit, we were a bit nervous leading up to Thanksgiving.”

Beth winced at her husband’s bluntness. “We were glad you came, all three of you. Gave us a chance to get to know Jack properly, not just over the phone. He’s a good person, Sam, and he’s good for you and Ellie.”

Sam shot Beth a grateful smile. “He is. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Eyes softening, Beth nodded. “Having someone to be there with you doesn’t make you less, it gives you more.”

Understanding passed between the two women. “Just wish it’d happened sooner, that’s all,” Sam said quietly, sipping from her mug.

“Well why didn’t it, Sam? Given he was obviously close enough to have sex with you,” Mark grumbled.

“Oh, Mark!” Beth admonished as Sam blushed. “Would you stop being annoyed that Sam wouldn’t tell you how she got pregnant at the time? I can’t imagine why she wouldn’t want to, given how you and your father badgered her about it.”

“We were just worried for her,” Mark rejoined.

“She’s a grown woman, Mark. And your older sister and obviously doing just fine without a man. Stop being so fucking sexist.” Beth leaned forward, the papers falling from her lap.

“It’s not sexist to worry about your family,” Mark shot back.

“And I really appreciate your concern,” Sam said loudly over them both, lowering her voice when they turned to look at her. “But it was a private decision at the time and it will remain that way. I’m glad that Jack is Ellie’s father, but I would be happy to have him in our lives even if he wasn’t.”

There was a long silence as the three of them looked at each other.

“I just wish dad had known, Sam.” Mark finally said.

Beth sucked in a breath between her teeth and seemed about to yell again when Sam broke in.

“He knew, Mark.”

“What? When? How?” Mark appeared genuinely confused.

Sam stared down at her mug, swirling the last of the milk to pick up the rich, undissolved layer at the bottom. “Dad visited, for Ellie’s second birthday,” she looked up, waiting for Mark to nod that he remembered. “Jack was there, too, visiting Ellie. I wanted them, Ellie and Jack, to know each other and Jack was welcome to come stay whenever he had leave, just happened that this time he could be there for her birthday.”

Sipping the thick, chocolatey milk from the bottom of the cup, Sam went on. “I didn’t know Dad was going to tell us, then. Y’know, just thought he was on a vacation to see the grandkids, seeing Ellie and then going to San Diego to see Max and Isaac and you guys. And it was hard for Jack to get leave, so I didn’t tell him not to come, just because Dad was there.”

“Anyhow, Dad figured it out. I don’t know if it was straight away or, or after.” Sam swallowed down the lump in her throat, “When Dad told me, Jack just ... took on everything to do with Ellie, tried to give me as much time with Dad as possible. Not that Ellie minded,” Sam grinned briefly, her eyes still lowered, “She always adored him.”

Beth reached over and squeezed Sam’s hand while Mark watched her from the end of the couch, looking like a lost little boy, again.

“Dad just said to make sure Ellie knew her father. Never mentioned Jack specifically, but he knew. And he kept tabs on Jack, after that, asking me or his old buddies if Jack was doing ok.” Sam squeezed Beth’s hand in thanks and then leaned forward to place her mug on the coffee table.

“So, he knew, Mark,” Sam turned to her brother. “And he left it up to me, and Jack, what we would tell other people, what we would tell Ellie about how she came to be. Most of all, though, Ellie was very much wanted and very much loved from the moment she was conceived. If her parents were too stupid to work things out in the right order, that makes no difference to who Ellie is or how she was made, because she came from love, Mark, just like Max and Isaac.”

“I know,” Mark answered, his voice quiet, chagrin obvious in the curve of his shoulders. “I’m sorry if I ever suggested otherwise.” He held her eyes until Sam nodded in acceptance of his apology.

“And we’ll go along with whatever you and Jack tell Ellie happened,” Beth said from beside her.

Sam looked down, letting out a long held breath of tension. “Thank you. We haven’t really talked about what to tell her. Most likely the truth, as that’s easiest to remember.”

Beth squeezed her hand again, “It’s a pretty neat story from Ellie’s point of view.”

Questioning, Sam turned towards her sister in law.

“She’s the reason that you’re together, after all. Very romantic,” Beth winked.

Sam snorted, almost a laugh. “I guess it is. _Stupidly_ romantic.”

 

* * *

 

Jack paused as he turned back the blanket, looking over the bed at Sam.

When she realised that they were out of synch, Sam paused, “What?”

“I heard you guys, today,” Jack murmured, “When you were having hot chocolate with Beth and Mark.”

“Oh?” Sam ran the conversation back through her mind, trying to figure out what Jack had overheard.

“Y’know, Beth is good people.”

Sam smirked and nodded, “She is.”

“Probably prevented a murder, today,” Jack remarked, sliding into bed.

“What, Mark’s?” Sam asked, relaxing into the banter, and joining him in bed.

“If you weren’t going to, I would have.”

Sam snorted. “Shit. Maybe you should remind him you’re Black Ops O’Neill, might get him to pull his head in more often.”

“No,” Jack told her, moving closer and pulling Sam into his embrace. “That would just upset Beth. And I _like_ Beth.”

“I guess Mark’s not that bad. Did you hear him apologise?”

“I did, so I suppose he can stay, if only for Beth’s sake.” Sam elbowed him and Jack laughed, nuzzling her hair. “But I did hear him say that stuff, about your Dad and whether he knew.”

“Oh, god, Jack. I mean, I think Dad knew. And I think he was happy about it, or, at least, not unhappy.” Sam turned towards him, about to say more but Jack put a finger over her lips, quieting her.

“He knew, Sam, because he talked to me about it.” Sam started in surprise, Jack brushing her arm, reassuring. “Look, I don’t think he planned it, he didn’t know I was her father, not for sure, until that trip.”

“Dad talked to you? About Ellie?” Sam asked, her voice shaking.

“And about you.” Jack cupped her jaw, thumb brushing over her cheekbone. “A long talk, really, about taking care of you and Ellie. He’s the reason, that I, well, that I finally spoke to you about all the paperwork - next of kin and survivor benefits and all that.”

Sam squinted, her nose bunched up as she ran back through that visit, the conversations with her father, with Jack. “I didn’t realise - I just thought that he’d made a good guess, seen something alike between you and Ellie ...” As hurt crept into her tone, Jack’s fingers tightened on her jaw, grounding her.

“He didn’t ask me to keep it a secret - and I didn’t mean to, either. He just left me with his observations, you know? Thoughts, and wisdom. Father to son, son-in-law, sort of stuff.” He watched her face carefully.

“What did he say?” Sam’s heart was racing, her breath short.

“Well. He said I was missing something vital from my life, that being alone was a choice but that it would never make me happy.” Jack ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “That it would never make you happy. Sam, he was ... he didn’t mean that you couldn’t be alone, he knew you were strong and capable.”

Lips pressed together, Sam nodded.

“He told me about your mother and that she gave his life meaning, and balance. And that he was honoured to love her, even if it was for a short time.” Jack leant his forehead against Sam’s, “He said you and Ellie deserved to be loved. And that you would love me in return.”

“What did you do? Say?” Sam whispered.

“I shut up and listened,” Jack chuckled wryly. “I can recognise heartfelt advice when I hear it. Took me a while, though,” he pressed his lips to her forehead, “To get the guts to act on it.”

“But you did,” Sam said, soft and affectionate.

“I did. _Stupidly_ romantic.”

“We are, aren’t we?”

“Your Dad would’ve said so,” Jack agreed. “But he was also right, so who am I to argue?”

“ _I just want you to be happy, Sam_.” When Jack pulled back to look at her, Sam clarified, “It’s what he would tell me, every time I left him at the hospital.”

“Stupidly romantic,” Jack repeated. “Maybe your dad was, too.”

“I never realised,” Sam agreed, “But I think you’re right.”


	4. Chapter 4

Curled up with Jack on Christmas Eve, Sam watched Beth wrap the last of the kids’ presents while Mark prepped in the kitchen.

“I’m glad you guys came,” Sam told Beth. “This is how Christmas should be, a house full of kids and family.”

Jack pressed a soft kiss to the back of Sam’s head as she sat between his legs on the couch, the other holding the neck of a beer bottle against his thigh.

“Couldn’t have kept us away,” Beth replied, “Mark needed to be with you, even if he would never say it.”

“Losing Dad has been harder for him,” Sam observed. “I wasn’t sure about having Christmas here, but then Jack said it would probably be rough wherever we were.”

Beth nodded in agreement as she struggled to tape down a corner on an oddly shaped gift. “You’re right about it being harder for Mark. I would’ve thought the opposite, what with you coping with most of it on your own. No offence, Jack.”

“None taken,” he murmured, sliding an arm around Sam’s waist.

“He was so young when Mom died. I don’t think he’s ever really dealt with that, not in a grown up way.” Sam snagged the beer from Jack and sipped.

“No, he hadn’t,” Beth mused. “He’s getting there now, though.”

Sam looked towards the kitchen. “Last hurdle is tomorrow.”

“The kids’ll take care of that,” Jack said. “They’ll be up before any of us have a chance to think about it.”

“And then on a high all day,” Beth added.

“Until we all crash in a heap tomorrow night,” Jack finished, exchanging a grin with Beth.

Sam closed her eyes, relaxing back into Jack, letting the soft rumble of his voice wash through her as he and Beth continued talking.

Yesterday, she had marvelled at how he could still be awake after skating and feeding the kids and then spending the rest of the day playing in the snow. Watching him outside with the three cousins this morning, she remembered that just a few months ago he’d been doing field ops for weeks on end in Turkey and Iran and who knows where else. Romping with a couple of kids in the snow for a day was a vacation for Colonel Jack O’Neill. Ellie’s Jack. And her Jack, now.

They needed a treadmill, Sam mused, or a gym membership for the winter. Or a dog, maybe a few more kids ... She smiled to herself, drowsing on his chest.

A gentle kiss on her temple interrupted her thoughts, or her dreams, Sam reassessed, realising that all was quiet and that they were alone in the downstairs of the house.

“Good dream?” Jack asked, lips brushing her hair.

“Yes,” she murmured, stretching and then turning to snuggle into his chest. “I got you a dog.”

“A dog?” Jack repeated.

“One that likes snow, so you have something to play with once the boys go home.”

“Ellie will still be here,” Jack pointed out, fingers sinking in to Sam’s hair.

“Ellie is done playing in the snow after about an hour. You need something that can keep going all day.”

“Keep me going all day?” Jack tightened his fingers and tilted her face up towards him. “Am I too much for you, Samantha Carter?”

Sam kissed him chastely, “I can never get enough of you. But sometimes I have to, y’know, sleep. And leave the house.”

Jack chased her mouth, catching her with a laugh and a nip of her bottom lip. They exchanged slow kisses for a few minutes until Jack broke away, eyes fixing on Sam as he stroked her chin with his thumb.

“Do you miss it? Miss all the action and excitement?” Sam asked.

Jack gazed at her, giving the question serious thought. “A little. I get restless, sometimes, like an itch I can’t quite scratch. It’ll be better, I think, once I’m at the Academy. There won’t be as much time for my mind to wander.”

“You can tell me, when things are hard. I know when something’s wrong, I’d rather know what it is.” She laid her palm flat against his chest, smoothing over the soft flannel.

“I try,” he promised. “That feeling, though, isn’t one of the tough ones. I hadn’t really noticed it until you asked. And I was thinking about that a bit, having something to do,” Jack wrapped his hand around hers.

“Oh?”

“When I took the kids to the rink yesterday I saw that they were looking for a coach for pee-wee hockey.” When Sam’s face lit up, he laughed. “You’re more excited than I am.”

“But that’s such a good idea. You’ll be perfect. When do you start?” Sam straightened against him. “Oh, Ellie will love that!”

“First, I wanted to talk to you about it before I said I was interested and second, Ellie needs to be five to join the team. I already looked into that.”

“Well, of course you should and damn. Although, you’re right, maybe she should learn to skate, first.”

Jack laughed, “It would help, although you don’t need to skate to sign up for pee-wees. It’ll be two nights a week, one practice, one game, if you can call it a game. That’ll be alright?”

“Yes. Why are you asking me for permission?” Sam’s brow furrowed.

“Not permission, Sam. I know you’re not like that. I’m asking because it affects us, us and Ellie.”

Sam thought on that for a long minute. “Us? Us and Ellie.” Then she gave Jack a smile, “Us.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, rubbing his nose against hers. “Us and Ellie.” Eyes closed, Jack breathed slowly in and out, relishing the peace that Sam gave him. “Here, let me up for a minute.”

Sam shifted, leaning back into the sofa, legs folded up. She watched Jack cross the room and take a ribbon wrapped box from a hiding place on the mantle. Returning to the couch, he sat down facing her.

“It’s technically Christmas, so I can give you your gift,” Jack told her, holding out the palm sized box.

Sam looked between him and the box, her hand pausing half way between them.

“Trust me,” Jack said.

Taking the box and pulling the ribbon until it came undone, Sam opened it carefully. On the pale velvet was a gold pendant, an eight pointed star set with tiny, sparkling diamonds, hanging from a delicate chain.

“My bright star,” Jack murmured, watching her closely.

Sam let out her breath in a rush and then raised her eyes to meet Jack’s. “You idiot. I thought ...”

Jack laughed and grasped her face in his hands, kissing her quickly. “Not that I didn’t consider it, but I figured that was something we should decide together. After we made it through this Christmas. Maybe up at the cabin?”

Sam nodded earnestly, tears gathering in her eyes. “Help me put it on?” she asked, holding the box out to him.

As he took the box and disentangled the chain, Sam turned her back to him, pulling her hair away from her neck. Jack fastened the chain and then kissed the spot where the clasp rested on her skin. He couldn’t help nibbling a little and then his hands were finding their way under Sam’s shirt and caressing her stomach. “I love you, Sam,” Jack whispered, pulling her tight against him, his own eyes pricking with tears.

Rubbing his arms through her shirt, Sam tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She turned, pressing her face into his cheek. “Love you,” she managed to choke out. Giving it a few more minutes, Sam was able to say more. “And, of course we should.”

“Should what?” Jack murmured into her shoulder.

“Get married. We’re stupidly romantic, remember?”

Jack kissed her with a smile. “At least we finally worked it out. Wanna make a Christmas baby?”

Sam snorted, “Not that stupidly romantic.”

“We could just practice, then,” Jack suggested, feigning innocence.

“That was what you were angling for, wasn’t it?” Sam teased.

“Lots more practice required,” Jack acquiesced, getting to his feet and tugging Sam by the hand. “C’mon, we’ve only got a few hours until the kids get up.”

“Ok, but tomorrow we’re getting you a dog.” Sam let him tow her along.

“Everything’s closed tomorrow.”

“The day after, then.”

“Only if I can call it Sirius,” Jack said quietly, walking backwards up the stairs.

“You want to name our dog after a cloud?” Sam replied.

“The Dog Star,” Jack told her, shaking his head in mock admonition. “And you call yourself an astrophysicist.”

Closing the bedroom door, Sam pushed Jack back until he fell on their bed. “Sirius is a binary star, we’d need two dogs.”

“Well, we can’t call them both Sirius, that would be confusing for the dogs.” Jack sat up, tugging his flannel and undershirt off together in one smooth movement.

Sam paused, thinking, “Sothis, I think. And Canicula.”

“Clothes, off,” Jack prompted. “What are Sothis and Canicula?”

“Other names for Sirius. There’s more, I just can’t remember them.” Sam wriggled out of her jeans.

Jack paused in removing his clothes and slowly shook his head while a smile grew on his face.

“What?” Sam asked.

“We just decided to get married and yet we’ve spent the last five minutes talking about getting a dog. Or two.”

“I don’t believe in wasting time debating certainties,” Sam told him, pulling off her shirt, unsnapping her bra and then climbing naked into Jack’s lap.

“Ah, so I still need to convince you about the dog?” He wondered, cupping her ass.

“Nah, just what to call it. Or them,” Sam replied, grasping his face, turning it up towards hers. “And maybe another kid or two.” She dipped her mouth to his, taking him long and slow, teasing with tongue and teeth until he pushed his denim clad hips into hers.

“Time to practice,” Jack whispered, holding her tightly while he stood and turned, dumping her on the bed so he could remove his pants.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam murmured, holding her hands out to him.

Jack climbed into bed, snuggling into her embrace. “Merry Christmas, bright star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, dear readers! Thanks for a wonderful year of fan fic.
> 
> \- SH <3


End file.
